


Christmas is a mystery

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 6 - Haru, F/M, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: While at school, Haru and his classmates talk about Christmas plans.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	Christmas is a mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of season 2 of the anime. I'm setting quite a few that day to keep things spoiler free for the anime only fans.

Momiji Sohma bounded into the classroom wearing a red hat. "Merry Christmas to all! Fröhliche Weihnachten! Candy canes and chocolate reindeer for all!" He began passing out the treats to his bewildered classmates.  
Hatsuharu Sohma smiled and shook his head. His distant cousin was a force of nature. He accepted his treat, along with the reindeer antlers Momiji placed on his head, and turned to the neighboring desk. "Do you like these foods, Kuragi-san?"  
Machi gave a small start and stared blankly at the candy cane. She turned it in her hand. "I don't know," she muttered.  
"I'm sure you will! They're wunderbar!" She glanced at Momiji before slowly placing them in her bag.  
"I think you're too much for her, Momiji," deadpanned Haru. "I heard the Student Council has plans for tonight."  
"Uh-huh," replied Machi.  
"No way! On Christmas! That's terrible!" Momiji's eyes widened, and a few of the girls glared in Machi's direction.  
Haru felt the familiar feeling of Dark Haru itching to emerge in response to his annoyance. The way those girls treated Machi reminded him of how Rin was treated. He had to remind himself that it was a totally different situation that wasn't worth trashing the room over. Yet.  
"I'm sure the Student Council will be too busy to have fun," Haru lightly said while staring straight at the offending girls. They blanched at the intensity of his gaze and looked away. Well, that was something. "Christmas is a mystery."  
"Huh?" Machi almost showed some expression in her confusion.  
"I said it's a mystery. Take Santa for instance. He's a man of mystery. No one knows."  
"You make no sense, Haru! Santa's not a mystery. He's magic!" Momiji bounded in place, sucking on a candy cane. "I hope you can all have fun tonight. Yuki deserves fun, and so do you! Christmas is supposed to be for magic and fun!" He turned to Haru. "What are you doing tonight? I'm going to have cake and sing songs at my place. You should come."  
Haru smiled, knowing that Momiji's cheerful statement was hiding his loneliness. "I don't know yet. I need to visit a friend for a bit. But I should be able to come by after. I'll bring some snacks and games."  
"Wunderbar!" The bell rang, and the class settled into their seats.  
After school, Haru ambled down the shopping street. He paused in front of a stationery shop before going in to buy something. He also grabbed a card off the display. Then he went into a convenience store to get some food. He made sure to get some jello and oden. He knew those would be safe for Rin and hoped she had an appetite today. He also hoped that she wouldn't try to force him away upon arrival. Shihan would most likely be there, so that would help. Haru only wanted to celebrate Christmas with one person, and nothing was going to stop him. Love was even more of a mystery than Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is setting up a few other stories but can stand alone.


End file.
